


Soit gentil et excuse toi, Tyler

by Nokemono



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Off-screen Rape, Off-screen bullying, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokemono/pseuds/Nokemono
Summary: Tyler aurait pu en parler, mais personne n'écoute. Il espère qu'ils entendront quand-même les coups de feu.OS aussi long que le titre
Kudos: 2





	Soit gentil et excuse toi, Tyler

Il a était puni. 

On lui a dit que c'était de **sa faute** , qu'il ne savait pas bien comment se comporter et qu’inconsciemment il les provoquait. On lui a aussi dit que ce n'était pas grave, que beaucoup d'autres étaient comme lui et qu'ils ont toujours réussis à les soigner. 

Quand il leurs a demandé au sujet d'Hannah, ils ont simplement répondu que parfois, malheureusement, on ne leur laissaient pas le temps d'aider. 

On lui a demandé si il voulait que les choses s'améliore, si il voulait aller mieux. 

Et il a dit oui. 

Comme un abrutit, il y a cru et a dit _oui_. 

Alors on lui a apprit a dire pardon, même quand on est pas parfaitement sûr du pourquoi.

_Si les autres te font du mal, c'est que tu as dû leur en faire, Tyler._

On lui a apprit a communiquer, a utiliser les mots plutôt que la violence. Il s'est mit au sport, à la méditation et quand enfin la colère s'est évanoui, il a pu revenir.   
Certain que tout irait bien. 

Il n'est plus le même maintenant et si le problème ne vient pas de lui, il n'y aura pas de problème. 

On lui a apprit a réagir, a se défendre contre une agression. 

Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est _rester calme_ et la violence des autres s'évanouira. 

Il a fait ce qu'il avait a faire, il s'est même presque réconcilié avec Cyrius. Il n'a pas réagit aux provocations, aux plaisanteries même si il ne les a pas trouvé drôle. 

Quand De La Cruz l'a prit a part, il s'est excusé.

Quand il l'a frappé, il s'est excusé. 

Quand il a enfin pu respirer, il s'est excusé, _énervé contre lui-même pour ressentir de la colère_. 

Et finalement, quand il s'est retrouvé sous l'eau a nouveau, une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais connu remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et l'horrible compréhension de se qu'on était en train de lui faire s'inscrivant au fer rouge dans son esprit, il a su que rien ne pourrait contenir sa colère. 

Parce qu'on lui a mentit.

On lui a dit que tout était de sa faute, qu'il fessait mal les choses, qu'il devait s’excuser. 

Pourtant, quand après ce qui lui a parut être des heures de douleur, tout c'est arrêté, il ne lui restait que la peur. 

La terreur a prit possession de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, l'idée de s'enfoncer une de ses armes dans la bouche et de tirer bien plus présente que n'importe quoi d'autre. 

Et après que sa mère ai reconnu avoir était _fière_ qu'il se laisse violer, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes du lycée, il a pensé à Hannah. 

Les gens ont entendu son histoire. L'affaire a était suivit par tout le pays. 

_Et rien n'a changé._

Ils se pavanent toujours dans les couloirs, fier comme des paons. 

Les Roi du lycée.

On pourrait croire que les gens écoutent les paroles d'une morte qu'ils ont pleurer. 

Mais personne n'écoute, alors si Tyler n'en fini pas, il ne parlera pas non plus. 

Non. 

Si il ne veut plus avoir peur, si il veut que cette terreur paralysante s'en aille, il doit agir lui-même.

* * *

Il prend une profonde inspiration, plus que conscient du poids de l'arme automatique qu'il tient entre ses mains.

Tout ce termine ce soir, définitivement. 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vu cette espèce de docu, à la télé.  
> Peut être résumé comme ça : "Aider les ado harcelés ? Leur apprendre a bien se comporter en société, a être normal"  
> J'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait à Tyler, et ce truc en est sorti.
> 
> ( Publié sur Fanfiction.net sous le pseudo "Sanako190515" avec le titre "Chatiment" )


End file.
